In a typical telecommunication switching center, the switching equipment is mounted in cabinets of various sizes which are anchored to a floor or other supporting structure. These cabinets are supported by a series of adjustable feet positioned around the base of the cabinet. To secure the cabinets, the support feet are anchored to the floor, which is typically a concrete floor, by drilling holes in the floor and extending expansion anchors through the feet into the floor. In some cases, the support feet may be anchored to access floor panels by directing bolts through the feet and through holes in the access panels.
In installing and anchoring cabinets housing telecommunication equipment, it is difficult to efficiently level the cabinets. There are a number of conventional approaches to leveling telecommunications cabinets. One approach entails using a slightly bowed glass tube level. A second approach entails employing a pendulum device. In either case, whether a glass tube level or a pendulum type leveling device is employed, a substantial amount of time is required to appropriately level these telecommunication cabinets. This is because installation personnel find it very difficult to quickly and easily adjust four corners of the cabinet to a level state. Thus, installation personnel using a glass tube level, for example, attempt to level these cabinets by a repeating trial and error process where the level is repeatedly positioned and repositioned about certain parts of the cabinet. In the end, this is often frustrating and certainly time-consuming. The use of a pendulum type of leveling device is not any more efficient than a glass tube leveling device. Indeed, pendulum type leveling devices can be even more time consuming than the glass tube type.
Accordingly, there is a need for an effective and efficient leveling device that is particularly suited for use in leveling telecommunications cabinets and other similar structures.